


Ruff & Tumble

by angstangelo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dogs, Domestic, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstangelo/pseuds/angstangelo
Summary: Dan moves into his new apartment for the dog park downstairs – little does he know that the town comes with more than just fluffy tails.  AU where Phil has a dog and Dan almost doesn’t know if he likes the dog or the boy more.excerpt; The guy looks up from his kneeling position in the grass, and seeing Dan, smiles. The dog next to him, with her fluffy golden curl of a tail, wiggles her butt at him. Dan doesn’t think he’s ever seen a better sight.That is, until he actually looks up into the owners face.Oh no, he thinks, Oh, no, no.





	

The sole reason Dan agrees to an apartment that doesn’t allow pets is only because there’s an off-leash dog park approximately 3m away from the block, which, to be honest, is all his legs could afford.

“Oi, I think we need to take the stairs,” Chris yells from behind the couch, as Dan’s squeezed into the lift by a giant wooden handle, sweating as he tries to manoeuvre it around so he didn’t have to walk it up three flights of stairs. At Chris’ proclamation, he grits his teeth and firmly gives his side a hard tug – only for his friend to yelp and drop what he’s holding, which causes Dan to – surprise – drop it too, approximately 2cm from his foot.

Dan collapses against the mirror inside the lift, and the doors chime, threatening to shut for the fiftieth time during this entire process. Chris lunges forward to press the open button, and they reluctantly slide back.

“You can’t keep avoiding this,” Chris groans. “We could’ve been in your apartment by now.”

Dan can feel the heat from his head evaporating on the cool surface behind him, and while the thought of leaving it sticky with his sweat sounds disgusting, the concept of hauling the couch such a long way on an incline feels even more unappealing.

“No,” he says. “We can do this.”

He gives the couch a hard pull, and gasps as the action knocks all the breath out of him. He promptly drops the couch again. Chris, on the other end, surveys him with a single eyebrow raised, I-told-you written all over his features.

“Fine,” Dan says, finally, wiping the sweat from his nose by bringing his shirt up and leaving a wet smear against the dark fabric. It’s gross, but it gives him a strange sense of achievement. “You’re going first.”

Chris is only too glad to finally get some progress on the couch to complain as he starts to backtrack up the stairs, Dan on the lower end, wheezing encouragement and a barely acceptable amount of expletives.

“Your neighbours are going to be so pissed at you,” Chris laughs, as they give the couch a final shove into the doorway. It’s only just inside, but both of them fall onto their respective ends in exhausted relief anyway. Dan grunts in response, concentrating on trying not to pass out.

He starts to stand up, and immediately regrets it as his head starts to swim. Instead, he settles back down and surveys the living room around him, upside-down from his perch. It was embarrassingly empty. He hadn’t gone furniture shopping, so there was a lone mattress, a couple of plastic bags that held his next weeks’ worth of groceries, a mini fridge, a blinking wifi router plugged unconventionally into the nearest powerpoint, a cardboard box with his laptop on top of it, and now, this giant couch - pretty much the only real relic he inherited from his last apartment.

Even with the barren view, his insides cheered to himself. It was tiny, but he had the _whole_ place to himself, which, in comparison to the shitty roommate he had to deal with for two years, was a pretty exciting thing.

“Have I earned my ice cream?” Chris groans as he stretches upwards. He swung his body off the couch.

Dan grins at him, still upside down. The blood rush to his head makes his eyes swim. “Yeah, man. In the freezer.”

The seat creaks with the uplifted weight, and after a few moments of scraping around in his meagre fridge storage, Chris emerges from the kitchen with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s tucked under his elbow.

“I gotta go and meet someone, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure. Thanks, Chris. You’ve saved me from imminent death.”

Chris rolls his eyes, and Dan leans up to give him a fist bump. He kicks the door gently shut on his way out with a satisfying click, and Dan is left in the blissful silence of his new home.

He’s deciding whether to take a nap right there or get up to make himself food when the loud growl of his stomach makes the choice for him. With some difficulty, he lifts himself off the couch and looks disappointedly at the bags of food on the floor. It was pretty much 85% instant noodles, and since he didn’t have a kettle or any pots and pans to actually boil water in, he just grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out, casting another longing look at the bare walls.

He was gonna decorate the shit out of them later.

For now, he really needed a sandwich.

Another thing about the apartment – there was a 7/11 on the corner, and Dan found himself in and out with a sandwich, a packet of maltesers, and a bottle of iced coffee within 10 minutes _. It’s fine_ , he reasoned with himself. _It’s only_ _5pm, and if the sugar doesn’t outweigh the caffeine, I don’t have work tomorrow anyway._

Besides, the concept of staying up until 4am on unreliable wifi wasn’t that foreign anyway.

He unwrapped the sandwich, and ambled towards the park on the opposite street.  

It was probably 35% of the reason he chose this place instead of the 14 others, to be honest. He’d driven past in his cab, there been about a dozen dogs just having the time of their life, sniffing butts and yapping happily, and Dan almost jumped out of the window right there.

He didn’t miss his old roommate – what a bitch he’d been – but he missed his dog. She’d been the only factor he stayed as long as he did. If he was being honest, he was almost completely certain that the dog had liked him more than he did his owner. Which was satisfying, to say the least. He wondered if she was missing him.

Surprisingly, there was only one canine-human duo in the park today, though Dan thought that was probably because it was getting dark pretty quickly, and it was kind of cold. He thought about his new apartment and his lack of blankets, and winced. He just hoped that it was well insulated. Or maybe he would sleep under the mattress instead of on it. Whatever it ended up to be, it was a problem that could be dealt with later.

Dan leans on the fence of the dog park – it went up to his chest, which Dan found pretty good for security, considering he was as tall as about 11 dogs stacked on top of each other. He sips the coffee-flavoured milk and looks at the dog inside. When he makes out what it looks like, he gasps, embarrassingly audibly, and jams the cap back on his drink. Some of it sloshes out onto his hand, and he wipes them on the back of his jeans impatiently.

“Hey,” he calls. He tries to rein in the excitement in his voice, but it slips out squeakily. “Um, hi, sorry, is that a _shibe?”_

The guy looks up from his kneeling position in the grass, and seeing Dan, smiles. The dog next to him, with her fluffy golden curl of a tail, wiggles her butt at him. Dan doesn’t think he’s ever seen a better sight.

That is, until he actually looks up into the owners face.

 _Oh no_ , he thinks, _Oh, no, no._

Even from the fence, he could tell the guy was unfairly attractive. Dan couldn’t tell the colour of his eyes, but he wore a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his hips, slightly ripped at the knees, a dotted navy shirt opened at the neck, crumpled from playing with the dog.

He straightened, and walked towards him, the dog following behind him. “Yeah,” he said, and his voice was low, not deep to the point that it was inaudible, but really fucking sexy anyway. “This is Phil – I mean, Winnie. I mean, oh god, yeah, _I’m_ Phil, sorry.”

Dan lets out a tiny laugh, and kind of feels like he’s dissolving, his head feeling a little lighter than usual. “I’m Dan,” he says, too quickly. Not knowing what to do, he stuck out his hand awkwardly. Phil takes it easily, smiling abashedly at him – and _oh no, he has blue eyes, this isn’t fair._

Dan, realising he was probably holding his hand for too long, slipped his hand out of the grasp with a nervous chuckle, and could already feel the disastrous pink spreading all over his cheeks.

He dropped to a crouch in front of Winnie. “I’ve literally never seen one of these in real life,” he breathes. She sniffs him a couple of times, and he holds out his hand. She licks it, and _yep,_ he’s definitely feeling dizzy.

“She’s pretty awesome,” Phil says affectionately. “I got her three years ago from a friend because his kid was allergic to dogs, except her name was Honey back then,” he says. If Dan had looked up, he could probably see the blush over his face too. “Except I thought that there’s probably billions of shibes called Honey already-”

Dan laughed. “You make it sound like there’s more shibes than people in the world.”

Phil kneels until he’s at Dan’s level. “I mean, that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.”

Dan shoots him a quick smile “True. How’d you get Winnie?”

Phil scratches the back of his neck and steadies his other hand by petting Winnie’s back. “Well, actually, my brother’s fiancé was watching Winnie the Pooh, and-”

Dan stares at him. “No way.”

“Yeah, it was my brother’s idea, actually.”

Dan figures that this is either his best or his worst day. Worst because there’s a gigantic chance Phil thinks he’s lame and creepy, and wants nothing but to run away from him. Best because oh _man. Man._

“I was, um, a secret Winnie the Pooh fanboy,” he says, and Phil laughs, not unkindly. “I don’t know if I can choose between the Winnies, to be honest.”

As if to prove him wrong, the dog nudges him under his chin and gives him a wet lick. Dan falls back onto his butt to accommodate her advances, and giggles as her wet nose bumps into his cheek.

“Maybe this changes things,” he mumbles, and looks up to see Phil already staring at him. The wind blows a strand of dark hair into his eyes, and the shiver that goes through Dan’s body has almost nothing to do with it.

“She likes you,” he says simply. Mentally, Dan hopes that he might say the same thing about him.

“I’m a loveable person,” he says, and accidentally makes the mistake of looking over at Phil as he says it. Phil coughs.

“I can see that,” he says. If Dan’s face wasn’t rosy with embarrassment already, it definitely was now.

He wondered what they looked like – Dan sitting on the pavement and Phil kneeling next to them, with a dog in between them. Maybe they looked like a couple. Just thinking it sends warmth through him.

“You’re out pretty late,” Dan says, crossing his legs and inviting Winnie to pillow her head on his thighs. If Phil minds how close they are, he doesn’t show it. He sits down too, drawing his long legs up to his chin.

“Yeah, there’s less people at night,” Phil says. “Me and Winnie usually don’t do as well with too many other people. You have no idea how many teenagers side eye me every day.”

Dan laughs, smoothing Winnie’s ears back. “Isn’t that everywhere in life?”

Phil shrugs, smiling under his fringe. “It’s canin _tensified_ by the dogs.”

Dan is torn between glaring at him and laughing. After two seconds of looking at Phil, he splutters, and his giggles startle Winnie off his legs. She gives an annoyed huff, and turns around back to Phil, who laughs as well, hiding his smile as he reaches up to fix his fringe with the hand that wasn’t on Winnie’s leash.

“I’m funny,” Phil smiles. “Achievement unlocked.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Keep believing that.”

“I don’t need to,” Phil says. “I charm people on a daily basis. It’s how I get out of being mugged, obviously.”

“Obviously,”  

“Speaking of being mugged,” Phil says, his voice tinged with a little uncertainty. “We should probably be getting home before that actually does happen.”

“Oh!” Dan says, cheeks warming and scrambling to stand up. “Sorry, yeah, it’s getting dark.”

Winnie turns to look at him reproachfully. Phil chews his lip. “Actually, uh,” Phil says, keeping his eyes on his dog, “Did you want to come along? It’s pretty cold, and I live just a block away. I mean, I totally get it if you don’t but, um, Winnie kinda likes you and I’m a little concerned that, you know, if I don’t invite you back she might not come home with me at all. And I don’t really know how to like, um, find you again. And that’d make my dog sad, probably. Yes.”

Dan can’t stop the grin making its way across his face. “That’d be cool,” he says. His palms feel slightly damp, and he sticks them in the back pocket of his jeans. “I just moved in anyway, I don’t actually have anything to do at home.”

Phil smiles at him in relief. He offers him Winnie’s leash. “You can lead her if you want.”

Dan takes it, trying not to jump too much with the thrill. “I wouldn’t trust me,” he jokes. “I’m gonna steal her and run away and you’ll never find me again.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “I trust her more than I do you,” he says. “She’s never going to let you drag her around.”

Winnie smirks at him. He knows dogs can’t smirk, but if she could, she’d be doing it.

“Lead the way,” he announces, and Winnie pulls him along just as Phil starts to walk.

“You just moved here?” Phil asks. Their strides fall into step easily, which Dan feels uncannily good about, his long legs usually two spaghetti-like enemies of any of his under-6ft-friends.  

“Yeah,” Dan said. “I figured I deserved an upgrade.”

“Funny place to upgrade to,” Phil muses, looking around at the slightly-shabby apartment blocks. “Was your last place that terrible?”

Dan shrugged. “It was alright. Just my roommate, to be honest. I agreed to share with him because he had a cute dog and he’s my cousins friend, but I was going to dive bomb out the 22nd storey window if I had to exist another day in his presence, so I just packed up one day and skedaddled.”

Phil smiles. “Skedaddled?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Though, this place seems to have infinitely better people, so I guess I won in the end.”

Phil fixes his eyes on the cracks of the concrete to try and suppress the glow that the words give him. Winnie snuffs at his ankles, and he looks at her from the corner of his eye, telepathically yelling for support. His traitorous companion dances happily at the end of Dan’s leash, and he sighs to himself.

“Do you do anything else when you’re not stealing people’s dogs?” Phil asks.

Dan tries to focus on not tripping. “I act, actually,” he says. “No pun intended.”

Phil looks at him, an eyebrow raised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Nothing big though. Don’t expect to see me on tv unless it’s like, a toothbrush ad or something.”

Phil laughs. “Hey, toothbrushes are pretty important.”

Dan shrugs, smiling slightly. “You tell me when you have to swish toothpaste in your mouth for twenty minutes in front of a camera with three centimetres of foundation on your face.”

“Sounds intense.”

“It is intense. Your job any better?”

“Hah,” Phil says. “I kind of just sit on my bed and film myself and post it online to 2 million people.”

Dan blushes. “Oh _.”_

Phil only seems to realise what he said after a solid minute of looking confusedly at Dan, and walking uncomfortably in the embarrassed silence, but once he does, starts laughing uncontrollably. “Oh my - no, I, _hah,_ don’t do _that.”_

 _You’re hot enough to,_ Dan thinks, but it doesn’t help the redness still crawling all over his face.

“I do YouTube,” Phil says, eyes glittering with humour. “I vlog, I guess. You could probably find me if you googled me.”

Dan’s jaw drops open. “ _No,”_

“Yeah,” Phil says. “It’s weird, I know.”

“No,” Dan says slowly. “That’s so, _so_ cool.”

Phil shrugs. “It’s kinda amazing.” He winks at him, and Dan doesn’t understand the reference, but _god,_ there were too many things about this guy that were adding up to be unrealistically _good._

“And you have two _million_ subscribers,” Dan says. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Phil says. “It adds up after a couple of years.”

“Do you get noticed a lot?”

Phil wraps his arms around himself. “It’s okay out here. I get a couple, but I’m pretty much a night owl, so it’s not that bad.”

“ _This_ is why you get side eyed by teenagers?” Dan asks incredulously.

“Eh,” Phil says.  “It’s more of a jaw-dropping, autographing kind of side eye.”

“Holy shit,” Dan echoes. He bumps his arm against Phil’s shoulder. “You’re famous.”

Phil laughs. “Nah.”

“I’m walking a famous person’s dog,” Dan teases. “This is the best day of my life.”

“Shut up,” Phil says, laughing again. “We’re home.”

Dan tries to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the ‘we’re’, and is pulled by Winnie across the doorstep.

“Whoa,” Dan mutters. Phil takes the leash from him and unclips Winnie. She immediately struts towards the kitchen.

“This is it,” Phil announces. “Where the magic happens.”

“You’re ruining it,” Dan says. “This is really nice, though.”

“I have a lot of extra time to decorate,” he says. “Most people think it’s too much.”

“If I had people who had the dedication to make plushies out of my face,” Dan says. “I don’t think ‘too much’ would exist.” He picks up said replica and holds it up to his face, striking a dramatic pose against the wall. “Am I beautiful yet?”

Phil pulls the plushie from his hands and sets it down onto the heater it had been plucked from. “My face is too good for you,” he says. “Come on, I’m so hungry.”

He takes Dan’s wrist and pulls him towards the kitchen after Winnie. She lifts her head from her purple bed at their intrusion and flops her head onto her two front paws.

“What do you feel like?” Phil asks, opening his cupboard and rifling through them.

“What do you have to offer?” Dan asks, looking over Phil’s shoulder into his pantry. Phil hums, shifting jars of peanut butter and pasta sauce around.

“Well, we got toast, probably, and I ran out of pasta yesterday-” He turns around as if to ask Dan something, but doesn’t register that Dan is already standing so close. He bumps straight into Dan’s face, colliding his forehead against his nose. Phil yelps in alarm, and Dan blinks a couple of times, trying to actually process what happened.

“Uh,” he says. Dan is suddenly extremely aware of the space between them. “This is-”

Phil lets out a strangely small noise.

“Phil, are you-”

“Okay?” Phil squeaks. “Yeah. I’m fine. You’re fine. Um.”

Dan slowly reaches up to close the pantry door that’s very close to swinging back into the back of Phil’s head. It clicks gently in place.

“Um,” Phil says. “I’m not good at this.”

Dan frowns, with Phil still two millimetres away from his face. “You’re not good at wha-”

_Oh._

Phil is unbelievably clumsy, and Dan doesn’t know where along the 2 hours they’ve known each other where he’s decided he’s liable to calling the trait endearing, but somehow, he finds himself with Phil’s arms around his waist and _okay, so this is a thing,_ his lips soul-crushingly soft against his.

_Oh no._

Its lightning-quick, and as soon as it started, Phil pulls back. Dan blinks.

“Um,” he says.

Phil tries to untangle himself from Dan, but Dan decides that that is _not_ a good idea. He holds fast to his hips, not really sure what he’s doing. The boy in his arms flails a little.

Phil does one of those strangly sounds again and Dan doesn’t actually know what he’s thinking when he hushes him and pecks the tip of his nose. It shuts Phil up, so Dan thinks he probably did something right.

“Ok,” Dan says. “That wasn’t that bad.”

Phil looks like he wants to disintegrate into dishwasher liquid and swirl down the sink’s he’s leaning against.

“You should give yourself some credit,” Dan whispers.

“You have no idea how much I’m regretting my life at this moment,” Phil says.

“Why,” Dan says, pulling Phil a hair’s width closer. His mind reels. “Can’t handle me?”

“How’d you guess,” he answers weakly.

“Did you plan this?” Dan laughs.

“You’ll never know,” Phil shoots back, some of his shy bravado coming back.

Dan shrugs, faking nonchalance. “Does this mean I take over with my own plan?”

Phil’s face reddens. “Depends.”

“On what?” Dan smirks, something finally forming in his head. “How do I win your complete trust, monsieur?”

Phil swallows. “I don’t know yet. How do you?”

“Hmm,” Dan says, and his eyes twinkle with playfulness. He nudges Phil’s face upwards, and barely has time to send a prayer up to the dimming twilight clouds before he lets his lips touch Phil’s, smiling against him when Phil melts and relaxes almost too much against him.

“Whoa,” he laughs quietly. “You alright there?”

“Yes,” Phil blushes. “Please continue what you were doing.”

Dan’s in no position to argue, so he pulls Phil even closer and connects their lips with more of an edge over the softness, moving gently against him until they’re coaxed open, and Phil nips at Dan’s bottom lip. Dan kisses him unashamedly, and he can feel himself becoming slightly dizzy as the kisses turn hotter and more fervent, Phil’s hands moving upwards to tug at the hairs at the nape of Dan’s neck. Dan’s fingers wander down Phil’s back, and they hover at the hem of the sweet-smelling shirt. When they graze against his bare skin, Phil shudders, and he pulls back.

“Wait,” he gasps, and Dan’s body temperature shoots up at the scratchy hoarseness of his voice. “We need to go, um, upstairs, I feel weird with Winnie watching.”

Dan looks over at the corner of the kitchen, where Winnie has her front two paws crossed together and her head pointed their way in a very accusatory fashion. Dan lets go of Phil guiltily. “Okay,” he said. “Sorry, Win.”

Phil grasps Dan’s hand and they bolt up the stairs. He drags him towards the nearest open door, and Dan is taken aback at the bright blue-green-yellow before his vision is full of Phil closing the door behind his back and pressing him against it.

“I thought I was leading?” Dan murmurs, and Phil _hmph_ s, pinning his torso to the surface. “Fight me,” he says. He peppers Dan with open mouthed kisses, his hands sliding through his hair, and Dan can’t think of anything but that he’s unbelievably grateful he’s survived until this moment, and that Phil has ruined him for anyone else because he doesn’t think he can go to kissing anybody but the one that’s currently in front of him, playfully placing his lips on the edge of Dan’s neck, testing the reaction. Dan tries to hold it in, but tiny whimpers escape him and Phil bites the skin smugly.

Dan jerks up into Phil, and he tilts his neck sideways so Phil gains access to the sensitive skin. He sucks over the patch of skin, and Dan shudders as the red blooms under his ministrations.

“You should be illegal,” Dan mutters. “You’re a threat to my sanity.”

Phil just laughs, and captures Dan’s lips in a heady haze. “You should see yourself,” he whispers. He runs his hands down Dan’s sides agonisingly, the action trailing down to his thighs and Dan makes a deep noise at the back of his throat. He slides his hands under Phil’s shirt, finding smooth, warm skin and he sighs impatiently as he realises that it won’t ride up any more than a third of the way up without undoing the buttons. Phil, on the other hand, realising what Dan’s doing, laughs quietly, and tugs at the bottom of Dan’s shirt, Dan lifting his arms to ease the way it slips off his shoulders.

Frustrated, Dan pushes Phil against the edge of the bed, and they topple down onto the bright patchwork. They roll until Dan’s pinned on top of Phil triumphantly. Phil smiles in amusement, but his eyes darken.

Dan’s fingers tug at Phil’s fly. “Off,” he demands, hooking under the waist of his skinny jeans and pulling them off his hips. Phil lifts his body and wriggles to help him out, until after a few frustrating seconds, they’re finally flung off the bed. Dan glances up at Phil’s breathless face mischievously, and then reaches down to palm the half-hard cock through the thin material of his boxers.

Phil’s hips hitch, and stutter under Dan’s hands.

“ _Oh,”_ he breathes.

Dan decides he likes the sound of that.

He slides his thumb over the rapidly stiffening tip, and Phil jerks under him. Dan uses one hand to steady Phil’s hips, and the other dips under his waistband to bring out his cock. Phil lets out a whimper as Dan begins to stroke it slowly, wrapping around the base and pulling up. It swelled under his hands, Phil’s eyes fluttering shut and grinding up into his hand. Dan swipes over the slit just to watch Phil shudder.

Dan lets go briefly. He lowers himself until he’s on the bed beside Phil, and Phil opens his eyes to Dan’s face next to him. Phil’s pale skin turns bright red as he stares, wide-eyed at him, especially as Dan smirks and reaches back down to encase his cock in the warmth of his hand again. He tugs upwards sharply, and Phil’s head falls back as his eyes close, Dan staring in wonder at the rush of blood across his cheeks.

He almost forgets what he’s doing, his eyes drinking in the sight of Phil lying there, helpless and flushed, hair mussed up from moving on the blankets, his hand stroking rhythmically up and down Phil’s cock. He only remembers when Phil opens his eyes, pupils blown open and tries to say his name, but his voice catches in his throat. At this, Dan speeds up his strokes, flicking his wrist. Phil bucks up into him with soft moans, and Dan savours the way his cock tenses in his fingers.

“ _Oh,”_ Phil moans. “Oh, _oh,_ Dan, I think, I, I’m _gonna_ -”

Dan sucks in a breath as Phil lifts his entire body up from the bed like he’s been electrocuted. He gives his cock a final drag, and Phil moans deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. He cums across Dan’s fist, warm liquid spilling over his fingers. Dan keeps his hand moving until Phil stops writhing and flops onto the bed, panting. Dan retracts, wiping the mess on his pants. _Oh well_ , he thinks. _I have a billion other pairs._

Dan waits until Phil comes to his senses, lying there quietly and listening to their heavy breathing. He’s painfully aware that he’s unbelievably hard himself, but he tries to ignore the throbbing, focusing on the way Phil’s shirt crinkles with each breath he takes in.

 _“Jesus,”_ Phil breathes. “I haven’t had a handjob like that in _forever._ ”

“Good,” Dan murmurs. Phil turns around to face him. “Are you-”

Dan shakes his head, and Phil’s eyes widen and he sits up.

Dan blushes. “You don’t have to- I’ll take care of it by myself-”

“No,” Phil says, already making his way to Dan’s pants. “Unacceptable.”

He slides the pants off his hips, boxers and all, until they’re crumpled around his knees. Dan’s cock springs forward, and Phil gives it a few experimental strokes before moving away. Dan doesn’t dare complain as Phil crawls upwards, kissing him, his tongue running along his in a slick, hot mess. He moves down to his neck, making use of the sensitive area to trace over the mark made there with his lips, sucking over it and latching onto another area after that, and then another one, until Dan’s neck is a patchwork of Phil’s hickeys.

Dan finally understands Phil’s pleasure now, every touch of Phil’s mouth against his skin sending his brain into overdrive, short circuiting his thought process so that his thoughts were nothing short of _more_ , the aching hard on between his legs, and the smell of Phil all around him punctuated with the distinct scent of sex.

When Dan finally thinks Phil might be having some mercy on his neck by moving away, his fingers trail down his chest to circle one of his nipples. His cock jumps as Phil pinches the dark circle, a loud groan slipping out from his throat, followed by whimpers of pleasure as Phil sucks it gently, his fingers rubbing the other one until it hardens under his fingers.

“How did you-” Dan moans, hands struggling to find a grasp in the blanket. “Know to, to-”

“Do this?” Phil smirks, his lips breathing hot air onto Dan’s chest.

His words stutter on their way up in response.

Phil makes a trail of wet kisses down to his naval. “Instincts,” he says.

He reaches his straining cock, and takes it in the softest grip. _For someone with such sharp features,_ Dan thought distantly, _there were too many soft things about this boy._

Dan would be over the moon if Phil just reciprocated his handjob, but he feels like he’s been shot all the way into the next solar system when Phil guides it towards his lips and he bobs down and takes all of him in one, shameless swoop. Dan almost chokes in surprise, letting out a broken series of moans as Phil’s wet, warm mouth moves around his cock.

Phil pops off to stroke him a few times, tonguing the slit teasingly. Dan’s rendered breathless for a few seconds, unable to form a coherent thought let alone a proper respiratory function.

Phil goes back to enveloping Dan in the dizzying feeling of his mouth around him, and Dan’s back to moaning. In any other circumstance, it’d be embarrassing how much Phil affected him considering all his practice having quiet jerk-off sessions with his roommate still at home, but right now, it didn’t exactly compute in his brain to be ashamed of anything.

The sensation of Phil’s mouth combined with the time trying pleasing Phil spent ignoring his own erection to leads to a too-quick curling in the pit of his stomach.

“Phil,” he pants. “I’m…I’m close, I-”

The boy between his legs quickly pops up and glances at him quickly with a sweet smile on his face, smoothly transitioning into jerking his cock. Before Phil even finishes his second stroke, Dan comes explosively, convulsing as his vision blurs and his back arches off the bed. The heat courses through him for a couple of long, long seconds, his muscles clenching and unclenching.

By the time he comes down from his high, Phil is sitting innocently cross-legged at the foot of the bed, grinning at him.

Dan’s head lolls back against the duvet. “You’re going to kill me,” he says, his voice grating slightly. Phil leans forward to lie on his stomach next to him. “You’re welcome,” he says cheekily.

“Shit,” Dan sighs. “Shit.”

The smile melts off Phil’s face. “Bad?”

“nO,” Dan says, louder than necessary. “Definitely not bad. The opposite of bad. Bad isn’t even in my vocabulary because of how _not bad i_ t was. I don’t even know how you learnt to, _god,_ how did you – actually, you know what, I might just not question it.”

“Then what’s up?” Phil asks, bending over to his bedside drawer to retrieve a box of tissues and wiping his hands off.

“I just don’t know how I’m ever going to walk out of this bedroom ever again,” Dan sighs.

“You don’t have to,” Phil laughs at him. “Though you probably would want to get to the comfort of your own bed instead of this one, which is probably a mess right now.”

“I actually don’t exactly have a bed yet,” Dan confesses. “I was hoping to not die on my inflatable mattress before I go IKEA shopping tomorrow-”

“Oh,” Phil blushes, which Dan finds funny considering that he can still have that effect with the scandalous happenings in the last hour. “You could stay here, if you want?”

“I sleep naked,” Dan teases suggestively. Phil’s cheeks darken and his pale thighs twitch. Dan can’t help being distracted by them.

“That’s fine,” Phil coughs. “Did you want a shower?”

“Is that an invitation?”

Phil rolls his eyes, but smiles shyly, and bounces off the bed to walk towards the ensuite bathroom. Dan stays there, watching his butt – approvingly – feeling slightly dazed. Dan doesn’t exactly know if he has control over his limbs properly yet, but he eventually makes his wobbly way off the bed, figuring he has nothing to lose. He walks after Phil, shedding his own, slightly stained jeans with some difficulty.

Dan thinks he might have to pay the water bill for Phil, because that shower turned out to be extremely long.

They stumble out of the shower, and collapse back onto the bed, Dan in one of Phil’s borrowed shorts and his boxers. Phil sits up suddenly, his hair wet and tousled from the shower. “I’m still hungry,” he announces.

“I got it,” Dan says as Phil looks out of the bedroom door wistfully. “Stay there and don’t fall asleep.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Phil calls after him as Dan pads back down the stairs. “It’s still my flat.”

When Dan gets to the kitchen, Winnie’s snoozing in her bed, but lifts opens her eyes lazily as he walks towards her. Her ears flick towards him, and Dan feels jumpy, looking at his bare legs and suddenly feeling hyperaware of the light airiness in his chest. For some reason, he thinks that Winnie probably knows exactly what just happened, and he keeps an eye on her as he searches for the toaster and the peanut butter, half expecting her to suddenly start barking and chasing him out of the house like a protective sister.

“You’re a lucky dog,” Dan says quietly. “You get to see the dude upstairs every day.”

Winnie just closes her eyes as if she wants to roll them at him, and rests her head back onto her paws.

Dan hums to himself, fingers tapping against the counter as he waits for the toast to finish and feels oddly at home in the almost completely foreign surroundings. Strange, because he didn’t exactly think of Phil as a stranger, the way he might think of another one night stand hookup. Though, to be fair, he wouldn’t be making after-sex toast for anyone else either.

Somehow, he manages to find a plate and a butter knife and he manages to not drop them as he carries them, as well as four slices of toast and a jar of peanut butter, up the stairs to Phil’s bedroom.  

The door is still slightly ajar, and Phil seems to have switched on a lamp with the now-dark sky around them. The warm yellow light spills out into the hallway, and Dan nudges the door open to let himself in.

He almost predicted it, but he still wasn’t prepared with what to do when he finds Phil passed out on one side of the bed, a corner of his pillow clutched in his fist. Dan’s heart skips a beat at the sight of Phil’s face burrowed into his pillow, the quiet serenity stirring something warm in him that scared him a little.

He sets the food down onto the set of drawer gently, trying to not wake him. Dan pulls the duvet up over him, and Phil just barely stirs. Dan considers leaving, but then decides against it. _After all,_ he thinks, _I’ve already told him._

He slides into the bed next to him. Oddly, he didn’t feel awkward staring straight at the only visible corner of Phil’s face. He watches him, his heart going a million beats a second, and slowly moves the messy strands of fringe in front of his eye. His eyelashes graze his cheek delicately, and terrifying thoughts of affection sweep through Dan’s head.

 _You’re a special one,_ he thinks.

The lamp is still lit when Dan falls asleep.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t wake me up when you came back with toast,” Phil complains as he’s standing in front of Dan at his doorway the next morning. “You wasted perfectly good food.”

“Hey, I made it up to you,” Dan points out. “And don’t say you wouldn’t be mad at me if I woke you up.”

Phil relents slightly.

“You can take out your toast-revenge on me when I’m back later,” Dan says, petting Winnie’s head affectionately. “I still need to buy basic furniture, and my friend is going to rip off my head before you do if I’m late.”

Phil’s eyes sparkle. “You’ll be back?”

Dan looks up as he’s lacing his shoes. “Did you want me to?”

“Hmm,” Phil considers. “Who knows. Maybe Winnie will bite your toes off next time you come back.”

  
Winnie licks Dan’s hand, and Phil looks onto the exchange with an attached sense of familiarity unfurling in his chest.

“Or maybe not.”

“I’ll be back,” Dan smiles. “As soon as possible. You’ll never get rid of me.”

Phil pretends to be annoyed, but he kind of just wants to pull Dan forwards and never let him go again. Still, he starts to close the door. “You only get to come back to give back my shirt,” he says, gesturing at Dan’s outfit. “Go away.”

“Hey,” Dan says, eyes twinkling. He steps forwards, and connects their lips softly, pulling away after a few seconds of Phil dissolving in his own doorway.

“I’ll see you,” he grins, and then he’s gone, out onto the street.

Phil resists the urge to skip after him, and instead closes the door. He glances down at Winnie, sitting at his side and looking at him with the all-knowing glint in her eyes.

“Shut up,” he mumbles to her.

In Chris’ car, Dan can’t stop smiling widely out of the window, and Chris almost considers driving to a psychologist instead of IKEA, because for one, his best friend is wearing something that isn’t monochrome, and two, he’d practically _skipped_ to meet him. Dan Howell never skipped. Chris put the disturbing fact in the back of his mind, and hoped to god that whatever had abducted Dan wouldn’t come get him next.

\- 

Barely two months later, Dan moves again.

A golden-tailed shiba inu greets him at the door.  

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> YO i have a tumblr @lesteresce, check me out!!


End file.
